Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Calamity Trigger An extremely bored Rachel spent much of her time trying to secretly direct characters from making the same mistakes over and over again and break the looping of time, but as she was an Observer, she could do nothing but stand in the sidelines. She has long pointed hair ties, so people call her rabbit, which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit, idiot, and "bunny-leech" in the second game. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna. It is also further insinuated that Rachel deeply cares for Ragna as it's shown during Ragna's bad ending. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has mastered sorcery and has the ability to control lightning and wind. Continuum Shift Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In the Opening of Continuum Shift's story, Rachel had something of a "falling out" with Takamagahara after she activated the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus losing her ability to Observe. Due to this, she lost a substantial amount of her power. The suspicion that she was the most powerful playable character is proved false as, when she fights Terumi, he appears to take her attempt to defeat him as a joke and quotes "I don't think you'll last more than a second or two against me". Furthermore, he is able to easily and mockingly evade not only Rachel, but Hakumen, and Valkenhayn when she rallies them against him. He is then able to teleport and conceal his own tracks so that Rachel, instead of following him, transports herself to the dump. Ragna manages to free her after he defeated Terumi, though she refused to thank him. Rachel then tells him that the only way to defeat Mu-12 and save Noel is to kill her. However, he manages to counter-current the tempering and free Noel without killing her, at the cost of his left arm. Saya then appears, stating that all that Rachel did was for nothing and that she has control over everything. Afterwards, she is seen with Hakumen, the latter stating that she and Jubei are soft and weak. As he leaves, Rachel bids Ragna to not give up, no matter what the future holds for him. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Teatime (her favourite pastries are milk crepes and financiers) * Values: Time, her Meissen teacup * Likes: Sweet things (especially Cake) * Dislikes: Being bored, Bell Peppers, Tomato Juice Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him. Appearance Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. Powers and Abilities Rachel believes herself to be one of the most powerful individuals in BlazBlue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel's heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukuyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Rachel's Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles As of Continuum Shift, she lost much of her overwhelming power after forsaking her status as an Observer. However, she still retains the ability to fight. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Queen of rose - Rachel's theme * White Requiem - Rachel Alucard VS Ragna the Bloodedge Stages *'Halloween' - One cannot put back the clock *'Requiem' - The death and the life are equivalent *'Moonlight Castle -Halloween-' - It is a great point of wisdom to find out one's own folly. Titles Arcade *'Imaginary Spaces,' ''-Crime and Punishment-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' Reverse Story *''Bystander'' *''lie to myself'' Gallery File:Rachel Alucard (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Rachel Alucard (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork. File:Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Mode File:Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Rachel Alucard (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Rachel Alucard (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Rachel Alucard (Chibi).png|Chibi Tsukuyomi Unit (Cutscene).png|Mode Rachel's Sankishin, the Tsukuyomi Unit. File:Rachel Alucard (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg|Artwork *Click here to view all images of Rachel Alucard Quotes Trivia * Rachel's last name is a reference to the popular epithet Alucard which is merely Dracula spelled backwards and was first used in the 1943 film The Son of Dracula. Since then it has been been used frequently in various media. *Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Gii and Nago gets shocked). The other three characters who don't appear with human skeletons are Hakumen, Hazama and Arakune. Also, Nago and Gii take nearly all damage inflicted on Rachel in her place, with Gii blocking for Rachel in her blocking animations no matter how far he is from her, and Nago getting hit for Rachel instead. * Even though she's a vampire, she dislikes drinking blood. She has only succumbed to her thirst once, with Ragna being her first and only victim. * Rachel's Unlimited form allows for the use of Sword Iris without having to use Tiny Lobelia before hand. Use of Tiny Lobelia, however, also fires three shots at once, instead of a single one. George XIII also lasts much longer, essentially being near invulnerable and being able to attack multiple times, but is placed on a seperate charge meter. Her wind gauge also regenerates much faster. * Rachel and Bang both share a dislike of bell peppers. * In Blazblue Continnum Shift Rachel, is shown to get very jealous at the thought of another female character eating alongside Ragna, another note to her having strong feelings for him. * Most of Rachel's special moves, her Distortion Drives and her Astral Heat are all named after different species and genuses of plants, such as Tiny Lobelia, Baden-Baden Lily and Tempest Dahlia. *The name of Rachel's Drive, Silpheed, refers to Sylphid (or simply Sylph), the name of a mythological creature that represents the element of air and wind. *Rachel's Astral Heat could be considered one of the best in the game, not just as an attack, but a means of evasion, and even countering another Astral. A majority of the Astral Heats in the game can be stopped short by Rachel's, or countered. Of course, the drawback of Rachel's Astral Heat is its slow startup; using it too early will cause the opponent to flee while using too late will give the opponent time to interrupt the positioning. *During her Arcade mode in Continuum Shift II, her lines are performed by Laura Bailey. *In CS's Gallery Mode, there are two additional voice clips of Rachel chanting the incantation for the Tsukuyomi Unit, implying that the Tsukuyomi Unit might have been intended to be her new Distortion Drive (or at least bonus Unlimited Distortion Drive), possibly a defensive one, but did not make it into the final product. This is most likely due to the fact that there are already two characters with the ability to create a shield and perform an unblockable counter in the game (Jin and Hakumen with their Yukikaze). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Observers